I try to get close, but she's already gone
by The Sun The Moon The Truth
Summary: An alternate version of 6x16, in which Kai apologizes in a slightly different series of events.


Bonnie was losing it. She hadn't realized as she was escaping the prison world that she had grown accustomed to it. To the endless silence. To the loneliness.

She had gotten used to it being just her.

So, when she had finally returned to the real world, Bonnie Bennett still felt utterly alone. Even when she was standing in a crowded room.

"I cant help it." She shrugged, trying not to react at the flare of magic that she had released. She had also gotten used to fending off _his _attacks. Even when she hadn't had magic, she went though the spells, the incantations. It was familiar, comforting. And now she had hurt someone. Granted, he probably deserved it, but that didn't change the fact that she had done it. "I'm hot."

There were too many people surrounding her. She was suffocating.

She had to accept that there was something wrong with her. Whether she wanted to or not.

She pushed her way through the crowd, she just needed a place to breathe quietly, if only for a moment. Just a moment. She fell against the wall, relishing in it coolness.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Bonnie's head whipped around to look at Caroline.

"What?" Bonnie demanded, having to shout to even hear her own voice.

The blonde vampire took another step towards her. "You and Elena tried to make me turn my humanity back on." She strode slowly towards the Bennet witch, who saw as her face began to vamp out. "I told you that I would become your worst nightmare."

The witch's eyes flew wide open, realizing what was about to happen. "Caroline, wait-" But her protest was immediately cut off when her best friend sunk her fangs into her neck. Bonnie tried to think of a spell, refusing to believe that her the blonde was trying to kill her, but she just couldn't fight her. She was still drowning in the noise, she couldn't fight back, even if she wanted to.

She felt her vision slowly growing black and fuzzy as the futile protest of her trying to push Caroline away with her hands grew weaker. Soon, the blondes grip was the only thing keeping her upright.

_I only just got back. _She thought, tears brimming in her eyes. _I only just got home as my best friend is going to kill me._

But, just as Bonnie was about to pass out, Caroline was torn away from her, a violent crunch sounding as her neck spun around in place. She dropped like a stone.

Bonnie wasn't far behind, the blood loss too much.

She heard her name being called, felt herself being held up by strong hands and looked up to see a familiar face, one she recognized, even with her vision almost totally black and fuzzy. She felt nauseous. "No!" She gasped, as Kai Parker gently brushed her hair out of her face in a comforting gesture, his eyes gazing at her, gleaming with worry. "Anyone but you!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Come on, Bonnie!" He yelled over the music. "Try and stay with me, okay! Bo-"

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Bonnie woke up at the boarding house, her neck aching.

"Oh good, you're up! I was uh, getting kind of worried about you there." She bolted upright, fear flooding its way through her veins. She scramble off the couch, only to almost face-plant on the carpet. She was once again rescued from an unpleasant meeting with the floor by none other then Kai, the man who had murdered three of his siblings, tried to kill three more of them, who was gazing a her in concern. "Whoa, be careful Bon. You feeling any better?"

"Get away from me!" She hissed. "Don't touch me!" She was going to kill him for what he had done to her!

"Look, just calm down, alright?" He set her back down on the couch, covering her with a blanket that she hadn't noticed was there before. "Do you rememeber what happened to you?" He sat down the coffee table.

She was done with his mind games. "My best friend tried to murder me in cold blood, I'm pretty sure that I won't be forgetting about it any time soon." Bonnie spat.

He ignored her hostile tone. "Listen, I've been wanting to say this for a while now, so I figure that now is better than later, seeing as you don't really have a choice about listening to me." She glared at him, beginning to flash back to everything that he had done to her in the prison world.

He cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize,"

She flashed back to him shooting her with a crossbow.

"For anything I did,"

Choking her in Damon's car.

"That hurt you." He stared at her hopefully, before looking down bashfully.

Stabbing her in the stomach, leaving her for dead in Portland.

She felt furious. She wanted to hurt him in any way she could, but she just didn't have the energy for it. Not after Caroline...

After Caroline had... She let out a sob, hating herself for showing any weakness in front of him. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

He looked up at her sharply. "Bonnie, are you okay?" He stood up quickly, before crouching over her. "Are you in pain?"

She opened her mouth to tell him to leave her the hell alone, but only managed to let out another sob. And then the floodgates opened. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face as her body shook with the force of her crying. Kai held his hands up, seemingly at a loss with what to do. He suddenly sat down next to her on the couch, gathering her into his arms, as if she was a baby.

She felt utterly alone. None of her friends were there, all of them putting each other first before Bonnie. She would never matter to them the same way Caroline and Elena did. She was so alone that the only person that comforted her during her break down was Kai, the mass murdering sociopath.

"Shh." He cooed, beginning to sift his fingers through her short hair. "It' okay, Bonnie. It's gonna be okay." He comforted her as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"I hate you." She told him, tasting the bitterness in her voice. "I hate you so much."

He held her tighter. "I know, Bon-Bon."

* * *

**So, I'm not honestly too sure how this happened, but I didn't really like the way 6x17 ended, with Bonnie leaving Kai in the 1903 prison world. So this came to life. I might wright an alternate version of that episode too, depending on what you guys think of this.**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


End file.
